This protocol is designed to study the regulation of plasma ET-1 in hemodialysis and continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD) patients. We anticipate that this information will be useful in designing clinical trials to assess the safety and efficacy of endothelin-1 receptor blocking drugs in ESRD.